


The EXO Ward

by kpop-till-you-drop (gypsophilasscribbles)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Kid Fic, MAMA AU, MAMA Powers, Other, Super power AU, hospital au, kid exo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/pseuds/kpop-till-you-drop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Baek! Baek! Baek!’ Jongdae yelled, tearing down the corridor, ‘Baekhyun, there’s a new boy!’<br/>(discontinued series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first instalment for a series of one shots set in this "world".
> 
> comments give me life and constructive criticism is always welcome!

‘Baek! Baek! Baek!’ Jongdae yelled, tearing down the corridor, hardly pausing to notice the disgruntled faces of the nurses he passed by.

‘Baekhyun, there’s a _new_ boy!’ Jongdae cried excitedly, barrelling into his best friend’s room.

Baekhyun was sat on his bed, a large book spread out on the navy blue covers in front of him. Jongdae didn’t like Baekhyun’s books because they never had any pictures; or writing. In fact Baekhyun’s book was blank except for the strange bumps on the pages; how boring.

Baekhyun turned to the sound of Jongdae’s voice, blank eyes moving, unfocused, around the room. ‘Really?’ he asked excitedly, then paused casting Jongdae a suspicious look ‘you’re not fibbing?’ Baekhyun was far too aware of Jongdae’s tendency to tell exaggerated stories when he got restless.

Jongdae shook his head adamantly ‘nu-uh, I heard Nurse Amber talking about it. Let’s go see him Baek, come on.’

‘Ok, let’s go,’ Baekhyun grinned eagerly, closing his book; He blew a short whistle ‘come on yeollie!’

From his basket at the end of Baekhyun’s bed, Chanyeol raised his head and yawned, the chocolate-coated Labrador puppy quickly jumping to his feet and bounding over to Baekhyun.

The two boys hurried down the corridor, slippers squeaking on the polished floors; Chanyeol dutifully tugging Baekhyun around the wheelchairs and transport beds that Jongdae (in his excitement) forgot to point out.

Sure enough at the end of the corridor a new nameplate had been added to the door. Jongdae paused to sound out the unfamiliar name.

He reached forward and knocked on the door, three times just to be sure they were heard.

From inside came a muffled reply ‘go away.’

Of course to Jongdae and Baekhyun, this meant _come on in. ___

The room was fairly empty and impersonalised, with the smell of ‘un-used room’ – a mixture of sanitizer and floor polish – still lingering.

The bed, which was pretty much the only thing in the room save a large black suitcase, had been fitted with a brand new star trek duvet cover, black with spaceships all over it. Underneath the cover was a large bump.

Jongdae whispered a quick description to Baekhyun (whose mouth opened in awe at the cool duvet) then he approached the bed.

With all the subtly that a 7 year old can possess Jongdae grabbed the covers and yanked them.

The bump let out a disgruntled ‘hey!’ trying to pull the covers back but to no avail.

Both Jongdae and Baekhyun clambered onto the bed, looking at the boy sat in front of them.

He had rosy pink cheeks and huge round eyes; that were currently filling with tears.

‘I’m Jongdae,’ Jongdae grinned, staring at the new kid ‘and this is Baekhyun, what’s your name?’

Instead of answering the boy started crying.

Baekhyun patted around until he found Jongdae’s leg and slapped it hard ‘stupid, you scared him,’ he scolded ‘don’t cry, whenever I’m sad I just cuddle Chanyeol and he makes it all better, my mummy says he’s a happy virus.’

The sobbing boy wiped his eyes ‘w-who’s that?’

‘Chanyeol, here boy,’ Baekhyun called. Chanyeol bounded onto the bed, tail wagging happily at the prospect of meeting new people ‘you can pet him if you want, he won’t bite.’ Baekhyun assured.

Jongdae, who had been staring at Baekhyun in betrayal, turned to the boy and nodded ‘yer, Chanyeol’s a big softie.’

Cautiously the boy reached out and let his fingers slide over Chanyeol’s fluffy back; settling down between Baekhyun and the boy, Chanyeol was practically vibrating, tail thumping in delight.

‘Such a silly dog.’ Baekhyun cooed, scratching under Chanyeol’s chin. The boy laughed, tears all dried, although he was still sniffling a bit.

‘Hi,’ he said softly ‘I’m Kyungsoo.’


	2. Visiting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo's mother had cried even more than he had when leaving her son at the EXO ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mainly to give more context and set up the following chapters, it's a big of a filler really.

Most people begin to show signs of their birth power between the ages of 16 and 20, when their bodies are strong enough to cope and adjust to any side-affects that the powers may bring. However some children present much earlier, and the results can have devastating consequences.

Kyungsoo’s mother had taken him to the park the day his powers presented. She had watched him reach up to grab the next monkey bar, miss and tumble to the ground. But instead of landing on his feet and bouncing on the rubbery tarmac, Kyungsoo had gone straight through the ground, plummeting into a large manhole.

His Mother had rushed him to the nearest hospital immediately. There, the doctors had broken the news to her that Kyungsoo’s power, earth manipulation, had presented prematurely, and recommended sending him to a specialist unit that helped care for children like him.

His mother had cried even more than Kyungsoo did when leaving him with the nurses at EXO, her son looking up at her, his big teary eyes pleading, ‘mummy don’t leave me.’

She had promised Kyungsoo that she would visit every weekend, and that she’d bring his favourite cookies too. His dad had swept him up in a tight hug and told him to be brave. Even his brother had ruffled his hair in a somewhat affectionate way, mumbling that he'd miss him.

When she arrived on Saturday, Kyungsoo’s mother was greeted by a much more cheerful Kyungsoo than she’d been expecting.

He was been impatient to introduce her to his new friends, taking her hand and tugging her to the playroom.

There she had met Baekhyun, a cheeky little boy with glazed eyes and his cute guide-dog-in-training Chanyeol. Kyungsoo explained that Jongdae, his other friend, couldn’t be there today as he was in bed with the shakes.

Kyungsoo’s mother did not ask what this meant however she had noticed the ominous tone and gloomy look the two boys shared at the mention of ‘the shakes’ and so asked the boys to pass on a hello from her to Jongdae, when he was feeling better.

Kyungsoo was eager his show his mother around, clasping her hand tightly and pulling her through the ward. First stop was his bedroom, which is just one week, was already looking warmer and lived-in. Kyungsoo had unpacked all of his star trek toys, and furnished the room with them.

‘Nurse Amber helped me make this special box to put them in,’ Kyungsoo had told her ‘because if they were left on the floor Baek could trip on them and hurt himself.’

His mother ruffled her sons hair affectionately, proud of her sons tact towards his friends.

Next stop was the playroom. The playroom was essentially a large, circular conservatory, with a shelf full of boxes for toys, a TV, a reading corner and lots of bean bags. The floor was covered in a soft burgundy carpet, and stuck on the glass-pane walls were scribbled drawings (most of which signed _by Yifan ___). The room had a cheerful feel to it, filled with the other occupants of the ward, many of whom also joined by their parents.

A table had been erected to one side of the room, and a pretty nurse with the name tag that read _Victoria_ was setting out brightly coloured plastic cups and plates of biscuits. Kyungsoo gave her a shy wave as they went past, Victoria waving back with a sunny smile. "Nurse Vicky is really nice," Kyungsoo said as he pulled his mum towards the garden. "She's going to help me make brownies." 

The garden wasn’t particularly large, but every available space was filled with some kind of outdoor activity. There was a small jungle gym towards the back, a hopscotch grid (surrounded by varies chalk drawings) and a small green house. Surrounding the greenhouse was a boarder filled with flowers (where a skinny brunette was sitting cross-legged, talking softly in Chinese to a patch of Primroses*) and to its left was a hutch with two grey rabbits (the name plate identifying them as ‘Sehun’ and ‘Joonmyeon’).

‘I have a special friend I want you to meet.’ Kyungsoo said shyly.

His mother frowned in confusion at the sudden blush colouring her son’s cheeks but allowed herself to be tugged over to the rabbit hutch.

As the pair drew closer Kyungsoo’s mother realised that there was a small boy, who couldn’t be older than four years old, crouching in the shadows of the hutch, chubby fingers pressed up against the Mesh, poking at the fur of the rabbit who had curled up there.

‘Jonginie,’ Kyungsoo called, beckoning the boy over. He was small and tan, with droopy eyes and a mop of curly brown hair ‘ello Soo.’

‘Jongin this is my mummy.’ Kyungsoo said as the boy wandered over. Jongin waved shyly, hiding behind Kyungsoo.

‘Jongin’s mummy and daddy can’t come today, so I said Jongin could share cookies with us?’ he said, looking up at his mother with pleading eyes ‘he can, can’t he?’

Kyungsoo’s mother stared at the pair, taking note of their clammy hands clasped tightly together. An amused smile grew on her face, ‘I think that is a lovely idea Kyungsoo, shall we go and sit on the grass?’ she suggested.

As the morning passed Kyungsoo’s mother watched Jongin slowly grow more confident around her, and by Lunch time he was giggling manically along with Kyungsoo, as the pair recounted the past week.

‘and – and there was this HUGE monster and – and – and Soo wasn’t scared at,’ Jongin gushed, making wild gestures with his arms and jumping up and down ‘and he shooed it away like my mummy does and said I could stay with him.’ he finished, tackling Kyungsoo in a hug.

‘Wow, My Kyungsoo was so brave.’ Kyungsoo’s mother smiled at the two of the rolling in the grass, cookies long since forgotten.

Kyungsoo's mother couldn't begin to describe her relief. At home Kyungsoo had always been more interested in playing with his Startrek Legos, polishing his action figures or watching his mum in the kitchen that socialising with other children his age. He was introverted by nature, solitary by choice. But seeing him interact with Jongin, laughing and tumbling in the grass, it gave her hope that the decision to send Kyungsoo here had been the right choice. However, time flew quickly and before they knew it visiting hours were over.

Kyungsoo and Jongin followed Kyungsoo’s mother to the ward entrance and suddenly Kyungsoo looked heartbreakingly woebegone.

‘Come here sweetie,’ Kyungsoo’s mother said, opening her arms for her son ‘I promise I’ll be back before you know it.’

Kyungsoo nodded and sniffled.

Jongin watched on from the side till Kyungsoo’s mother beckoned him over too, bringing him into the hug ‘you look after my Kyungsoo for me Jongin, okay?’

‘I will, I promise!’ Jongin swore, his eyes shining with sincerity only a child can possess.

Kyungsoo's mother had a sneaking suspicion that she'd be seeing a lot more of Jongin in the future, the two appearing to already by very close. Kyungsoo, Jongin and Nuse Victoria waved her off and she smiled in the knowledge that Kyungsoo was in capable and caring hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Primrose: I Can't Live Without You, Young Love


	3. Primrose

Yixing loved flowers.

He loved the bright colours and the sweet smells. He loved how it felt to stick his fingers in the moist soil and squash it in his hands.

But what he loved most of all, was picking his favourite flowers and taking them to Luhan.

Yixing always took his time, pottering around the garden for the perfect flowers. Nurse Luna, who was normally on garden duty, accompanied him, watching carefully as he took his special gardening scissors and harvested the biggest and most beautiful flowers he could find.

Then he’d carry them carefully back to his room, watching out for Jongdae and Baekhyun rough-housing in the play room and dodging Chanyeol’s curious nose (he’d always been especially cautious around the puppy after Chanyeol mauled a particularly pretty patch of Pansies).

Once back to the safety of his room, Yixing would lay out the bunch, close his eyes and wiggle his fingers until the familiar warm tingly feeling made its way from his chest, down his arms and onto the flowers below.

Yixing always gave the flowers an extra bit of brightness. This way, they would last longer, just in case Luhan woke up before Yixing had a chance to collect some fresher flowers.

The nurses’ often scolded Yixing for using his powers, giving him a disapproving look as they helped him fill the vase with water (for he was too small to reach the tap himself). Yixing knew using his powers would make he feel all sleepy and achy for a couple of days, but it was worth it; for Luhan. Yixing was lucky compared to his friends in the ward, in that his powers didn't _hurt_ him, just made him more susceptible to illness himself. But within the sterile walls of the ward he was protected and so believed using his powers, for a good cause, wasn't a problem.

Vase held carefully in his little hands, Yixing would parade down the corridor to Luhan’s room.

Yixing placed the vase on Luhan’s bedside table, painstakingly arranging the flowers until they looked perfect. Then he’d climb into the bed next to his slumbering friend.

Sometimes Yixing would describe the colours to Luhan, sometimes he’d read.

Sometimes Minseok would join them, Yixing stuttering in stilted Korean, joking about how far behind Luhan would be in his own Korean learning.

Sometimes Yixing slept too. Curled up as close as he could get, arms wrapped around the still body of his friend.

And sometimes (but this was a very big secret), sometimes Yixing tried to us his powers on Luhan. Yixing spent hours wiggling his fingers until they went numb, and instead of warmth he felt like he'd accidentally used the hot water tap instead of the cold, a scolding heat burning beneath his skin. Eventually he would exhaust himself, collapsing on the bed in a self-induced fever. 

When he woke, one of the nurses would have already carried him back to his own room.

No matter what Yixing did, Luhan remained comatose and unresponsive, pale against his Man United bedsheets.

Yixing sometimes wondered, and it was a very big wonder for an 8 year old, if it was his fault Luhan wouldn’t wake up.

His power was healing, he was supposed to be able to heal things, and yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t heal Luhan.

Maybe Luhan was angry with him, and that’s why he wouldn’t wake up?

Yixing would ponder, and sigh, and ponder some more and try not to get upset.

However, Yixing was a patient child, so until he could think of a conclusion, he continued finding flowers for Luhan, and hoping that one day, he might wake up again.


End file.
